Mobile telecommunication facility has become an indispensable part of our daily life that different kinds of its application are widespread used for indoor and outdoor activities, vehicles, and mountain areas. However, its durability and functionality are limited by its battery capacity. In fact the battery has-become a key point among those limitations.
Charging is a necessary process for mobile telecommunication facilities. For example, every family member has his own wired or non-wired equipments. However, batteries with different models and brands have different charging way of their own voltage and current requirements. This is one of the reasons that one is always not enough for a family usage. The result is a lot of money and resources wasted. In addition, these facilities can cause heavy contamination of our environment for their material can not be well decomposed.
To solve these problems, a multi-output mode charger is invented to support different kinds of batteries and power systems of different countries.